Toward forever
by clueless90
Summary: Starfire is waiting for a message she hopes never comes. When the message holds bad news, Robin won't stand for it. He'll ask her something that will change their lives forever. ONE-SHOT RobStar


_Ah.The first fic of mid-winter break. Can you smell the fluffiness?_

_Don't own Teen Titans. Stop asking_

The silver disk laid on the round black coffee table. The silver disk held letters, memories and secrets. But today, it waited for a message. A message to change a young girls life, supposedly. This young girl could only sit and wait.

Starfire sat in the common room of TiTan's Tower. The Tower was a huge gleaming building in which the Teen Titan's live. It was a symbol of hope to the city and repeled any villain. It was perfect, as were the Titans who lived inside. Well, almost.

As said before, Starfire sat in the common room, staring at the silver disk and looking incredibly bored. And while any other day she could find something to do, today she had to wait for the transmission to come in. No matter how boring or how much it worries her. And if luckly, maybe she could avoid the fiasco altogether. Fat Chance.

The other titans however, had noticed Starfire's odd behavior. But they decided, or more Raven had, that they should leave Starfire alone unless she started act odd. They didn't have to wait long.

Later in the common room, Starfire continued to stare at the silver disk while the three male titans sat around her and played GameStation Extreme. Raven stood in the kitchen making tea. Throughout the game, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin had all been tied. But with one swift move by Cyborg, the game had finally been won. When declaring the winner, the video game had made all sorts of odd noises, one being a ringing sound. Upon hearing this, Starfire lept into action and threw herself on the silver disk. The four titans were scared senseless by Starfire's sudden outburst.

Standing, STarfire pushed the small green button on the silver disk and realzing she had made a mistake, sank to the floor.

"uh, Star?" asked Robin

Starfire looked up at her friends what what seemed to be the first time in years. In her worries, she had completely forgotten about her friends. "Hmm?"

"Uhh…what just happened?" asked Raven

"Oh. I am just…just waiting for a call." Said Star

"This call seems urgent. Who is it from?" replied Robin

"Well, it's sort of from my parents."

"Sort of?" asked Cyborg

"Well, it's not them, but their personal secretary." Said Starfire

"Why can't your parents call you?" asked BeastBoy

"They are too busy to bother with me." Said Starfire with a slightly bitter tone

Suddenly, the silver disk did ring. Looking surprised, Starfire answered the transmission. After a few seconds of listening to the woman on the other end in an alien language, Starfire retorted with and angry tone. She only stopped when the woman seemed to threaten her. With tears in her eyes, Starfire closed the transmission.

"Star?" asked a concerned Robin

"I will have to leave earth within the next 24 hours." Declared Starfire

The Titans were more than surprised, the were confused,

"Why?" Raven asked after the stunned silence

"I don't know, because of my parents can, I guess. Perhaps I am being sent home to marry some unearthly pig. It is their choice."

"But..but…"

"I have no choice." Starfire stood up and walked away to pack.

"You've got to stop her." Said Cyborg to Robin

"How? How am I supposed to?"

"One second." Said BeastBoy and pulled Raven and Cyborg into a huddle. After what seemed to be a few minutes of arguing, BeastBoy spoke "We've decided the city doesn't need us anymore, we're getting older and we need to grow up. All of us"

"Yeah, go get her. We'll be back together someday. Someday as a big family. Maybe bigger." Said Cyborg, winking

"What are you waiting for?" asked Raven "Go get her, we'll cover for you."

With that Robin took one last look at his friends and prepared for the rest of his life. He just needed one thing to make it complete.

Starfire sat alone on her bed with nothing packed. She had to leave soon but she couldn't stop crying. She had to leave everything behind that she loved. Earth, her friends, and her one true love. Could she do it?

_Knock, knock_

"Starfire, its me. Can I come in?"

Star sat in shock. She wanted him so much. Wanted him to know.

Robin walked in. "Star…you can't leave."

"Why?" Star sniffed

"Because I love you. Because I can't live without you. Come away with me. Come away with me forever."

"But my responsibilities, your responsibilities, out responsibilities." Starfire rushed

"Besides the Tians, I have none. And we're growing up. We need to go our separate ways. The city doesn't need us." Replied Robin

"But…my parents…" started Starfire

"Star, you said before they were too busy for you. See? No responsibilities. We can go anywhere."

"oh Robin," cried Starfire

"I want to spend forever with you. Actually, forever isn't long enough. I want to be with you until the end of time. Please, come with me." Robin said with pleading eyes.

Starfire though for a moment before finally replying, "So, I shall pack everything, yes?"

In the early hours of the morning two figures had packed and mounted the R-cycle. Letters to friends written and affairs in order, the two lovers rode into the sunrise toward forever.

End

_DID you not love it? Or did you hate it? Let me know!_


End file.
